


forget consequences

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex breaks in his new bedroom following the rebuilding of the mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Hank likely owns a series of books on the consequences of combining sex with numerous possible injuries along with the obvious scattering of bruises.

Nobody bothers questioning the credibility of his possible books though. 

Alex presses his forehead against the mattress quickly becoming stained with sweat. The stench of smoke clings despite being brand new.

"Is this okay?" Scott asks, hands unsure as he strokes down his back. 

Hank covers his hands, enormous and warm as he guides Scott down to his ass. 

The pull is certain and confident, mixing into a deep rumbly growl. 

"This is how he likes it."

A moment of shifting around - creaking and reluctant squealing of the springs as Scott flops down alongside him. 

The lapping of tongue is rough and loud and lights his nerves on fire. Alex whines, rubbing his forehead against the mattress. 

Scott rubs at his arms, face, hair and down his back. The muscles bunch and flex, gleaming with sweat as he pushes back into Hank. 

Alex pants into the crook of his elbow, rubbing against the mattress as Hank pulls away. 

"Come here." Hank says, gentle now as he guides Scott across the mattress.

The finger is nervous, but slides in with little resistance. Scott moves his finger steadily, guided by Hank, holding onto his elbow.

A high pitched whine creeps from his throat as Hank slides his free hand down his stomach.

Alex grinds backwards, wondering if his brother's pupils are blown wide as theirs behind the lenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I honestly forget to tag this? I'm sorry about that.


End file.
